30 Days
by CipherDie
Summary: Su rostro palideció al escuchar las palabras que ya temía. "Lo siento mucho. Ya no le queda mucho tiempo" ¿Comó actuar al saber que solo tienes 30 días para dejar todos tus asuntos terminados? (Karamatsu AU) (Fanfic Resubido)
1. Chapter 1

_Introducción._

 _Día 0._

 _"Aquel día…"_

Sin duda, él algo se espera. Un vago presentimiento dentro suyo le dice algo sobre _"aquello",_ que algo no está bien, y tiene miedo. Tiene mucho miedo.

Esta es la segunda semana en la cual sufre de fiebre arriba de los 38°C, desde hace unos meses se nota más delgado; se ha enfermado y recuperado tan rápido que es extraño, lo cual no le permite dormir, se nota por sus grandes ojeras y su pálido rostro. Esto le obliga a ir, al fin, en secreto al hospital; desde que comenzó _"todo ello"_ se ha mantenido alejado de sus hermanos y de sus padres, cuando la fiebre sube utiliza todas sus fuerzas para salir del futón e ir a casa de Chibita, el cual siempre le ayuda a disminuirla recitándole las mismas palabras _"Deberías cuidarte mejor, bastardo"._

Cuando su estomago se revuelve, intenta alejarse discretamente de sus hermanos y corre inmediatamente al baño, incluso al desmayarse a tenido la suerte de estar lejos de ellos.

Por esa razón ha tomado la decisión de estar sentado allí mismo, en completo silencio y mirando el reloj, pues la idea de que sea un simple resfriado ya no esta en su 100% de posibilidades.

Cuando le llaman para atender la cita que ha reservado (Que por cierto, Chibita fue quien le ayudo), entra con muy pocos nervios, mas al relatar sus síntomas y mirar el rostro del doctor sus manos comienzan a sudar.

 _-Necesito hacer estudios, para confirmar mis sospechas.-_ Aquel tono serio le esta haciendo temblar, no es de los que aguanta la tensión tanto tiempo.

Una notificación de la aplicación: _WhatsApp_ suena y le hace saltar después de tanto silencio; a pesar de que se le prohibió el uso de celular dentro, le desbloquea, esperando encontrar un mensaje de Chibita preguntando sobre su estado. Sin embargo este es de Choromatsu.

 _Choromatsu: Te desapareces las últimas semanas sin decir nada. Te desapareces en la mañana antes de que todo nos levantemos, incluso Ichimatsu ha preguntado por ti. ¿Debemos preocuparnos?_

 _13:06 Pm._

Una sonrisa débil se asoma en su rostro al notar la preocupación de sus hermanos. Tal vez debán preocuparse, pero no quiere que lo hagan. Los ama demasiado para ello.

 _Karamatsu: Absolutely. I will return later, buraza._

 _13:07 Pm._

 _Choromatsu: ¡Queríamos ir al Pachinko! ¿En serio te ausentas hoy?_

 _13:07 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: I´m Sorry._ _Juro que no me desapareceré más._

 _13:08 Pm._

En el momento en que la puerta se abre, apaga el teléfono rápidamente mientras recibe otro mensaje.

El doctor toma asiento en su lugar, Karamatsu le sonríe, sin embargo, su contrario esta pálido y un poco nervioso, ya no tiene dudas…

 _-Después de hacer tus estudios, y revisarlos tres veces…-_ Si ha sido revisado tres veces entonces debe ser algo realmente serio. _-Logramos encontrar algo fuera de lo normal en tu cuerpo…-_ No puede ser cierto…- _Hay… Una anormal cantidad de glóbulos blancos en tu cuerpo…-_

Sin aguantar más, el ojiazul decide hablar.

- _¿Eso… Eso que significa?-_

 _-Matsuno-San… Usted… usted tiene leucemia.-_

En ese momento, ya no tiene dudas, eso no es un simple resfriado…

Tiembla de miedo, y sus palabras están atoradas en su garganta, solo alcanza a decir lo que se viene a la mente, su último rayo de esperanza.

 _-Pero… Este cáncer… ¿Tiene cura, no? Quiero decir… Si se detecta a tiempo…-_

 _-Matsuno-San…-_ El galeno le interrumpe.- _Usted sufre de Leucemia Linfocítica Aguda… Verá, esta enfermedad es silenciosa, y actúa de manera rápida. Usualmente esta es más rápida en propagarse, y puede pasar mucho antes de que comience a notarla, para cuando sus síntomas comenzaron a aparecer, la enfermedad ya estaba ubicada completamente en su cuerpo… -_

No. Esto no puede estar pasando… Eso, solo puede significar una cosa.

 _-Lo siento mucho Matsuno-San, no le queda mucho tiempo.-_ En ese momento, siente que quiere llorar, mas se contiene, para preguntar una sola cosa.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo aproximadamente?-_ El otro suspira, sin tener más alternativa que decirlo.

 _-La estima es de 30 días…-_

* * *

Después de escuchar su discurso, ha quedado más perturbado y pálido de lo que ha entrado.

Escucha algunas indicaciones del doctor, y sus sugerencias, las cuales en ningún momento acepta.

 _"La quimioterapia es una opción. Si, tal vez debas someterte por completo a ellas, sin embargo, esta opción te dará un periodo más largo de vida… Pueden ser unos meses, pero también si tu cuerpo lo acepta podrían ser hasta dos años y…"  
"Me niego." Habla sin dudar, no sabe lo que hace, pero no quiere vivir sometido a ello._

 _"Tal vez debas hablar de esto con tu familia. Ya sabes, así reflexionaras un poco más la decisión que estas tomando."_

La respuesta a esta pregunta queda en el aire, pues Karamatsu agradece por su atención y se levanta, el doctor le reserva una cita nueva, a la cual Karamatsu posiblemente no ira.

Ya ha tomado su decisión.

Por el bien de su familia, y el de sus hermanos, él va a mantenerse en silencio. Disfrutando su poco tiempo con ellos. Es lo que más anhela.

¿Qué puede hacer además de eso?

Desbloquea de nuevo el celular, mirando el mensaje de exactamente una hora de Choromatsu.

 _Choromatsu: Somos hermanos ¿No? Por ello, sé que nunca nos mentirías. Te vemos más tarde, Karamatsu-Niisan._

 _13:09 Pm._

Un pequeño nudo se hace en su garganta. No les mentirá, solo les ocultará una verdad inminente. Pero todo es para protegerles, y porque les ama.

Mejor unos 30 días para vivirlos al máximo, que 30 días llenos de lastima y lágrimas.

Aquel día, Karamatsu comienza a valorar cada segundo en el que sigue despierto. Vivo…

Esta seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

 _Karamatsu: Estoy yendo a la casa. ¿Quieren que les lleve algo?_

 _14:11 Pm._


	2. Día 0 Karamatsu

**¡Hola! :'D Ya volví con otro capítulo de este fic tan Sad. ;-;**

 **Espero lo disfruten. Un beso. :')**

 _Día 0._

 _Karamatsu._

 _"No quiero cerrar los ojos. No quiero quedarme dormido."_

Ha llegado al anochecer, básicamente porque al mandar su último mensaje frente al hospital sus hermanos han pedido de todo: Frituras, refrescos, helado, un poco de comida para gato. Si, exacto, como si Karamatsu fuese la persona más rica del mundo. Sabrá Dios como es que consiente todos los caprichos. Se queda sin nada, pero al menos cumple.

Camina a paso lento con las bolsas en mano al puesto de Oden de Chibita, el cual, apenas verle, salta furioso y le asesta un golpe en la cabeza.

-DE TODOS TUS IDIOTAS HERMANOS, SOY YO EL QUE TE CUIDA ¡¿Y NO PUEDES LLAMARME PRIMERO PARA SABER SI VAS A MORIR O NO, INFELIZ!?- Karamatsu casi ríe ante tales palabras, que tal vez para el pequeño sea exagerada pero que él ya ha asimilado como su nueva y corta realidad.

-Eres el primero al que voy a contarle, "todo"- Remarca la palabra final, lo que hace que Chibita frunza el ceño y chasque la lengua regresando al puesto.

Karamatsu deja las bolsas de compras en el suelo y se sienta frente a él, con la mirada gacha. Como le gustaría llevar consigo sus lentes de sol para ocultar el miedo que muestran sus ojos ahora. La solitaria calle se queda en silencio, hasta que el decide susurrar.

-Si voy a morir…- Sus labios tiemblan y aprieta sus manos una contra la otra. El más pequeño ríe a carcajadas.

-¡Claro, infeliz! ¡Y yo dejare de hacer Oden!- Su risa para, y muestra un rostro lleno de molestia.- ¡Maldición, que mal chiste, estúpido!- Gruñe, lo que le hace a Karamatsu buscar en las bolsas donde ha metido "ese sobre sin importancia".

Saca una arrugada carpeta amarilla con el logo del hospital, y lo abre frente a Chibita, comenzando a leer fuerte y claro lo que esta dice. El rostro de Chibita comienza a deformarse y a mostrar la misma expresión que mostro él hace unas cuantas horas.

-"Por lo que el promedio de vida estimado, es de 30 días."- El otro estaba desconcertado. Sin habla. Hace mucho que había soltado el cucharon con el que servía y su boca se mantenía abierta sin saber que decir.

-Pe-Pero…- Soltó una leve sonrisa nerviosa.-Eso… ¿Tiene cura, no? ¿Di-Dice algo allí sobre… eso?- Acota señalando el documento en manos de Karamatsu.

-No quiero estar enredado a cables y encadenado a una cama solo por un par de años más.- Susurra. ¿Está seguro de eso? ¿Realmente no quería vivir con sus hermanos toda la vida? ¿Vivir para confesar miles de sentimientos?

Aunque para el ya no existe esa opción. Ya no más.

-¿¡DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS, INFELIZ!? ¿¡Y CREES QUE DEJANDO ATRÁS A TODOS LOS DEMÁS VAS A SOLUCIONARLO TODO!?- Su voz empieza a quebrarse. Karamatsu levanta la cabeza confuso. Chibita ha comenzado a derramar lágrimas sobre su preciado Oden, lo cual hace estremecer su corazón. ¿De verdad le quiere tanto? Eso le pone un poco contento.

-Solo… Solo dime que me estabas jugando una maldita broma, y detén esto.-

-Por favor, no le digas nada a mis Brother's… Chibita.- El otro comienza a llorar, y el ojiazul solo guarda silencio. ¿Por qué otra persona parecía más dolida que el mismo? Él sabe que no es una cosa simple, que es mucho más delicado y grave de lo que lo hace sonar, pero realmente su mayor preocupación es no dañar a los otros.

-Hey~, ¿No querrás servirle una de sus últimas comidas gratis a este sexy moribundo?-

-¡CALLATE INFELIZ!- Seca sus lágrimas y Karamatsu mientras ríe intenta conversar con él, un poco. Chibita le sirve, y el ojiazul le trata como siempre, como si el documento con la leyenda "Enfermedad Terminal" no estuviese en sus manos. Porque no soporta que otros se desgasten por sus desgracias.

* * *

Abre la puerta de su casa con cuidado. Son las nueve de la noche, y aunque esta seguro que sus hermanos siguen despiertos, sus padres ya están durmiendo a esta hora y no quiere preocuparles.

Antes de pasar a la habitación de los 6, decide ir a sentarse al sofá; ha sido un día DEMASIADO fuerte para él, y le falta digerir todo lo que ha vivido. Entra aun con las bolsas del combini en sus manos, suspirando frustrado.

-Hace 4 horas dijiste que estarías aquí, Nii-San.- La voz de uno de sus hermanos menores hace que suelte las bolsas y de un brinco del susto, de hecho, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que sus hermanos le estuviesen esperando.

Mira sus rostros, todos y cada uno de ellos preocupados a su manera. ¿Por qué ahora es más pesado mirarles?

-No contestaste nunca el celular- Susurra Todomatsu, mientras le mira, todos hablan en voz baja, pretendiendo no interrumpir el sueño de sus dos padres.

-Pensamos que te habían matado.- Bromeo Osomatsu, a lo que ninguno de los otros les dio gracia alguna.

-Yo… De verás que lo siento…- Es su única excusa. No va a llegar a gritar por la casa contento: _"¿Hey, adivinen qué? ¡Tengo leucemia y posiblemente muera en menos de un mes! ¿No les parece gracioso?"_

-¿Dónde estuviste, Karamatsu-Niisan? ¿Dónde? ¿En el parque? ¿En un callejón? ¿Dónde?- Jyushimatsu con su típica sonrisa y sin dejar de hablar se acerca peligrosamente a él, pues _"el sobre sin importancia_ " sigue dentro de las bolsas.

-¡E-E-Eso! ¡Fui a dar una vuelta al parque y después pase a comprar lo que me pidieron! ¿No lo quieren? Los espero arriba, burazas.- Sale corriendo, dejando aún más confundidos a los Matsuno, y con una sola pregunta en su cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa al Matsuno segundo?

* * *

Lo primero que hace, es sacar aquellos papeles, y meterlos en el cajón que le pertenece a él, debajo de toda su ropa, y cerrándole sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Segundo, suspira y se acerca a la mesita en el centro, recargando sus codos en ella. Según el preocupado doctor comenzaría a enfermarse más a lo largo de los días, pero no era algo que quisiese saber aún.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo ocultarlo? ¿Cómo no desperdiciar el tiempo? Quiere pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con su familia, en verdad quiere amarlos lo más que pueda en el tiempo que le queda. Solo…

-Heey, ¡Kusomatsu! ¿Dónde estás?- La voz de Osomatsu resuena por toda la casa, alterando la, ya de por sí, inestable paz de Karamatsu.

-¿¡Eres idiota o que!? ¡Si mamá y papá despiertan…!- Los susurros histéricos de Choromatsu le acompañan, y de repente, sus 5 hermanos entran a la habitación.

-¿Por qué Niisan corrió? ¡Si querías jugar a las carreras solo debías decirlo!- Jyushimatsu agita los brazos en el aire, lo que sin duda, le saca una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te estas volviendo igual o más histérico que Pajamatsu.-Osomatsu toma asiento al lado suyo, siendo el primero en esculcar entre las bolsas.

-¿Por qué yo salgo entrometido en esto?- Choromatsu también se sienta, arrebatándole una de las bolsas a el de rojo, escuchando un _"¡Oye!"_ enfadado.

-Porqué eres un histérico de mierda…- Ichimatsu habla por primera vez desde que Karamatsu llegó a su hogar, y se sienta al lado suyo, este le mira, pero el de morado le ignora por completo.

-Si. Pero así queremos a Choromatsu-Niisan.- Totty sonríe, sentándose sin dejar de mirar el móvil.

-¡Pajamatsu-Niisan nos gusta tal y como es!-Por último, de un salto Jyushimatsu esta acompañando a todos.

-¡Cállense todos, hermanos patéticos!- Las carcajadas resuenan por el lugar. Incluso las suyas. Karamatsu les mira. A los 5 que están con él, riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

Cuando muera... ¿Ellos sufrirán? ¿Ellos lloraran su ausencia? Ya no quiere pensar más en su enfermedad, no quiere recordarse que tiene sus días contados.

Sin decir una palabra más, se queda quieto, observando a sus hermanos, que, peleando, intentan tomar de la bolsa de combini lo que les pertenece.

Ah. El si los va a extrañar, sin duda alguna.

* * *

Después de una agradable noche de risas, y algunas peleas tontas, la una de la mañana llega, y cinco de los Matsuno ya se encuentran profundamente dormidos.

Karamatsu, no. Karamatsu mira al vacío techo, sin querer cerrar los ojos. Tiene visibles ojeras, y esa noche puede sentirlo, de nuevo tiene fiebre. Los escalofríos le recorren, y tiene mucho frío.

 _"Dicen que la muerte es fría, y... Compasiva"_ Recita una línea en su mente de una vieja obra de teatro que interpreto en secundaria. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Los malestares y el sueño le vencen. Cierra los ojos un poco. Eso le hace entrar en pánico.

No puede dormirse. No después de esto. ¿Y si ya no despierta? ¿Y si se queda allí para siempre?

Se levanta del futón, y camina a la salida de la habitación. Esta sudando, lo siente, pero no deja de tener frío, sus pies tiemblan, pero imprudentemente va a un punto en específico. Sube al tejado, y observa el cielo.

"No quiero morir..." Es la primera vez que lo piensa, sinceramente. Suspira. El malestar sigue ahí, sin embargo, se le olvida por un momento.

-Todo esto me está superando. Solo quiero aprovechar el tiempo perdido. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda con mis Burazas…- Mira a la Luna, esperando que esta tenga alguna respuesta para él. ¿Por qué le está pasando todo esto? ¿Él se lo merecía?

-¿Entonces, porque te has ido de la cama Karamatsu-Niisan?- Mira a un lado, asustado por aquella voz.

¿Desde cuándo Jyushimatsu está sentado allí a su lado?

-Si tienes fiebre no debes salir. Debiste despertar a Choromatsu-Niisan.- ¿Eh?

-¿Cómo sabías que…?-

-Te vi temblar mientras caminabas. Ese solo es un gesto de un Karamatsu-Niisan enfermo.- Su típica sonrisa le relaja, si su hermano tan solo supiera que clase de enfermedad era.- Vamos a que Choromatsu-Niisan te cure la fiebre. ¡No queremos que Karamatsu-Niisan pesqué un resfriado serio!- Su _"Little Jyushimatsu"_ siempre había sido su rayo de sol. Era imposible negarlo.

-No. No lo queremos.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Seguro a él no le molestará despertarse por ti!- La fuerza de ver a su hermano preocupándose por él, le hace levantarse sin dificultad. El quinto Matsuno comienza a dar brincos para bajar del techo.

Pero antes de eso…

-Jyushimatsu… Vayamos a jugar béisbol mañana.-

Si es una de las últimas veces que lo hará. ¿Qué más da?

El ejercicio es la mejor forma de no quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **Como ya han de suponer. El día 1 Karamatsu lo pasará con nuestro pequeño rayo de sol. ;-;**

 **ASJDLFKSHSL(?) Ya quiero seguir escribiendo. *Inserte corazoncito gei aquí(?)***

 **¿Reviews? xD**


	3. Día 1 Jyushimatsu

**mi primer plan era actualizar todos mis fics al mismo tiempo, estén o no en esta plataforma...pero como lo veo imposible entonces ya no podía aguantar... y que les actualizo 30 Days, hijos mios.**

 **¡un millón de gracias por los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar comentarios, me ayudan mucho! 3**

 **Espero les divierta este capítulo como a mi me divirtió escribirlo. 3**

 **¡les mando un abrazo!**

 **Disfruten el día Jyushimatsu.**

Día 1.

Jyushimatsu.

"Diferente de todos, diferente de una forma que me gusta."

Karamatsu esta recostado en el césped, al lado de su hermano menor. Ambos jadean cansados, están sudando debido al calor del sol.

Una sonrisa cruza por sus labios. Se siente tan vivo. Tan lleno de satisfacción. Por un segundo se le olvida que esta por morir.

 _Horas antes del suceso._

Y allí esta Karamatsu Matsuno, con el desayuno traido a la cama por parte de su Little Jyushimatsu.

—¿Y... Y esto?- Pretende hacer creer que esto no lo asusta, sin embargo, realmente no sabe como responder ante este gesto.

—¡Niisan dijo que iríamos al béisbol! ¡Así que voy a asegurarme de que la fiebre no vuelva a subirle!-

—Esto... No era necesario Jyushimatsu, es... digo... Esto es raro.- Suelta sin pensar, pues la situación no da para mas.

¿Cuando pasaría por la cabeza del segundo hermano que le traerían el desayuno al futon, después de que lo hayan olvidado por un plato de peras?

Eso solo le hace pensar que su hermano menor ya sospecha algo, y eso le aterra.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué Karamatsu-Niisan? ¡Si mamá te lo ha preparado con mucho entusiasmo! ¡Ichimatsu-Niisan y yo ayudamos!- Tan sólo en esa mañana ya se ha sorprendido más veces que en toda su vida.

¿Ichimatsu ayudando en prepararle un desayuno a el?

¿Esta en el universo correcto?

Mira al de sudadera morada, más este lo ignora de nuevo desviando la mirada.

—Es que no se que decir... Es...-

—Solo come y callate.- Interrumpe Osomatsu, quien se sienta a su lado y con las manos toma un pedazo de manzana del plato.

—¡Tu deja de tomar la comida de Karamatsu y baja a la mesa!- Histérico como siempre, Choromatsu grita jalando de la ropa a su hermano mayor.

—Buen provecho Karamatsu-Niisan.- Todomatsu le despide de esa forma y todos comienzan a salir fuera de la habitación, dejando solos a el segundo y quinto Matsuno.

—Te esperamos abajo, Niisan.- El de amarillo se retira y sus ojos miran al desayuno. Seguro está sera una ocasión que no volvera a repetirse. Sus hermanos pueden ser muy extraños a veces.

Desde la madrugada en la que cuidaron de su fiebre no puede dejar de sentirse extraño ante la amabilidad que le están mostrando.

¿Será que de algún modo ellos tienen miedo a perderlo? Su corazón se hace ovillo; ¿como se lo tomarán cuando dentro de treinta días el médico les diga que el ya no respira más? Ese tema logra hacerle temblar.

Toma la cuchara y se mete un bocado a la boca.

La comida no sabe a nada. El nudo en su estómago no le deja degustarla.

Pero se la termina; dispuesto a tener energías para pasar el día con su rayo de sol. Jyushimatsu lo está esperando.

Se levanta de la cama dispuesto a cambiarse, aún se marea un poco, pero le da igual.

Baja hacia la cocina, donde se encuentran todos los Matsuno comiendo incluyendo a sus padres.

—¡Good Morning, Mom!- Matsuyo le mira e inmediatamente se levanta hacia el, juntando sus frentes.

—Así que tus inútiles hermanos realmente te cuidaron...-

—Ah si, yo...- Antes de terminar la frase recibe otra bofetada en la cara.

—¡Cuando te sientas mal debes avisarme! ¿Qué tal si los ninis te matan?-

—¡Pero el esta bien mamá, yo lo cuide!- Grita el de verde ofendido que no respeten su esfuerzo.- ¡Sin mi el estaría completamente muerto!-

—¡Pero yo lo encontré en el tejado! ¡Tu no!- Reclama Jyushimatsu agitando los brazos tomándolo como una broma.

—¿Ah? ¿Y quién trajo el agua? ¿Quién consiguió el termómetro?- El que sigue es Osomatsu con una cara de molestia.

—¡Ichimatsu-Niisan y yo hicimos las guardias!- Totty mira indignado a sus hermanos.

—¡Aun así debieron informarle a su madre!- Continua Matsuyo molesta.

Una pelea comienza entre todos los Matsuno, en la que Karamatsu se ve ignorado, siendo el mismo el tema de conversación. Suspira cansado acercándose a Jyushimatsu quien ya no discute, sólo grita cosas sin sentido.

—¿Jyushimatsu?- Susurra, entre todo el alboroto.

—¿Karamatsu-Niisan?- Le imita mientras agita los brazos.

—¿Vamonos, quieres?-

—¡Si, si! ¡Ire por mi bate, será muy divertido!- Ambos salen de la cocina siendo completamente ignorados en la pelea campal.

Karamatsu sigue a su hermano menor con entusiasmo. Casi siempre pasa tiempo con el, así que hoy lo tomara como un día normal.

—¡Vamos Karamatsu-Niisan! ¡Muscle, Muscle, Hustle Hustle!- Entona sus típicas palabras lo cual hace que el de azul ría entusiasmado.

—¡Yes, My Little Jyushimatsu! ¡El día de hoy será "Beatiful"-

—¡Aja, aja!- Entre risas y movimientos de un bate, los dos Matsuno salen de casa, con energía y efusión.

Karamatsu no imagina que este día sea diferente al resto.

El parque está lleno de gente energética dispuesta a pasar un lindo día soleado, aunque nadie tan contento como Jyushimatsu Matsuno, quien aplaude y corre con un bate en la mano alrededor de su hermano.

—¡Beisbol! ¡Karamatsu-Niisan, jugara conmigo al béisbol!-

—Casi siempre lo hacemos.- Su hermano no responde y sigue corriendo en círculos.

El de azul no sabe cómo frenarlo.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado?- Jyushimatsu frena y asiente con efusión, cargando al mayor y corriendo lo más rápido posible al puesto de helados.

Karamatsu siempre sufre un mini infarto cuando su hermano menor lo eleva con facilidad.

Compran el helado de su hermano y el segundo compra una botella de agua, previendo los posibles mareos.

Ya calmado, Jyushimatsu y el caminan por el parque mientras el de amarillo degusta su helado.

—Karamatsu-Niisan.- Karamatsu dirige su mirada a el de amarillo, todo lo que diga su hermano a partir de ahora, le resulta indispensable.

—¿Qué pasa, My Little Jyushimatsu?-

—¿Seguro que estás bien?- Desde ayer que su hermano ha detectado cada uno de sus malestares. Eso no ha hecho más que preocuparle.

—Pues estoy contigo. Nada puede estar mejor. ¿Verdad?

—Karamatsu-Niisan es amable. Tanto que ha querido salir conmigo incluso cuando tenía fiebre. Temo molestarte.- La madurez de las palabras de Jyushimatsu, le hicieron pasar su brazo por la espalda del menor y atraerlo hacia el.

—¡Tu no debes preocuparte por ello! ¡Siempre que sea por mi buraza favorito yo no diré que no!- Baja el tono de voz, y mira directamente a los ojos miel, acotando.- Pasar tiempo junto a ti, es reconfortante para tu hermano mayor...- Ninguno dice nada mas. Retoman el paso, observando a la gente de vez en cuando, el menor tampoco esta hablando, algo completamente extraño en el, sin embargo, no es desagradable. Jyushimatsu termina su helado, y eso anima a el de azul a hablar.

—Asi que... ¿Jugamos?- Interrumpe el ambiente tan extrañamente tranquilo.

—¡SI! ¡BEISBOL!- Jyushimatsu mueve su bate de un lado a otro, simulando estar en la cancha de juego.

—Bien... ¿Y la pelota?- Ahora hasta Karamatsu esta entusiasmado. El ejercicio puede ser de gran ayuda.

Ambos se miran, y Jyushimatsu baja la cabeza.

—Uh.- El menor se queja, captando la atención de Karamatsu.

—¿Pasa algo, Little Jyushimatsu?- El menor aprieta su bate entre sus manos.- Karamatsu-Niisan...

—¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta totalmente extrañado.

—¡OLVIDE LA PELOTA KARAMATSU-NIISAN!-

—¿Ah?- ¿Y no es lo más importante del juego?

—¡YO QUERIA JUGAR CON KARAMATSU-NIISAN!- Agita las manos como si eso pudiese solucionar algo.

Karamatsu no quiere que su hermano se sienta mal, debe pensar en algo.

Mira hacia sus manos, capta la botella de agua llena, se le ocurre algo.

—¡No te preocupes, buraza! ¡Cualquier cosa puede ser una pelota! ¿Verdad?- Abre el envase, y comienza a beber el líquido dentro rápidamente.

Jyushimatsu le mira atento, sin saber que hace su hermano.

Al terminar el agua, aplasta la botella entre sus manos, dándosela a el de amarillo.

—¡Podemos usar esto!- Dice jadeando, aun digiriendo todo lo que ha bebido.

—Karamatsu-Niisan querrá orinar después.-

—¡Eso no importa!- Jyushimatsu recupera el ánimo, y vuelve a brincar jugando con el bate.

—¡Lanza tu, Karamatsu-Niisan!- Le lanza el plástico arrugado, y Karamatsu lo atrapa, se siente muy "cool" ahora.

—¡Perfect, Buraza!- Entre todo el bullicio del parque, él de azul comienza a alejarse dispuesto a hacer un lanzamiento perfecto.

Jyushimatsu espera entusiasmado, sosteniendo el bate con fuerza y mirando a su hermano.

—¡Catch, Jyushimatsu!- Grita Karamatsu lanzando el plástico con la mayor fuerza posible.

Jyushimatsu, responde perfecto; de hecho.. Mas de lo esperado.

La lanza con tal fuerza que sale volando de la posibilidad de atraparla de ambos.

Los Matsuno la siguen con la mirada hasta que, por fin aterriza.

—¡Ah!

En la cabeza de un hombre calvo.

Entran en pánico cuando este los mira. ¿Tan obvio es que la han lanzado ellos?

Bueno, con un bate en la mano de Jyushimatsu no es como si pudiesen esconderse mucho.

El impacto no ha sido tan fuerte, a pesar de todo, el si que se ve molesto.

—¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA LES PASA, MALDITOS!?- El hombre, sin misión en la vida, empieza a caminar a su dirección; oh mierda.

—¿Nii-San?- Karamatsu le mira y la típica sonrisa parece no inmutarse.

—¿Si?-

—¿Salimos corriendo?-

—Si.- Y sin decir más, comienzan a correr como nunca en su vida.

¿Porqué ese hombre de bigote es tan rápido?

Se juntan hombro con hombro a la misma velocidad. Aunque el de amarillo puede correr mas rápido, espera a su hermano, y eso hace sentir a Karamatsu especial.

—¡NO HUYAN! ¡VENGAN ACÁ A RECIBIR LO QUE MERECEN!- Ellos toman velocidad y logran rebasarlo, sin perderlo de vista, pero lejos de ellos.

—¡Eso, Jyushimatsu!- Jyushimatsu asiente con la cabeza, mientras da brincos efusivos, si siguen a ese ritmo, posiblemente encontraran un nuevo lugar para jugar.. O ese es el plan hasta que nuevamente hacen algo mal.

Mientras corren, una carreola con una joven pareja de padres paso, Karamatsu la esquiva con reflejos impecables como siempre, sin embargo, Jyushimatsu que esta mirando a su hermano y no al frente choca con ellos. Karamatsu frena apresuradamente, maldita sea, este día no se supone que sea así.

Su hermano no le hace daño al niño dentro del carrito, no alcanza a frenar pero se sostiene de las esquinas para no lastimar.

Aun así, por el susto el niño comienza a llorar, y sus padres miran a su hermano mal. No ah sido su culpa, en realidad, así que eso molesta a Karamatsu.

—Yo...- El va a disculparse, pero le interrumpen.

—¿No estas algo grande para hacer este tipo de espectáculos?-

—¿Eh? Pues yo...- Jyushimatsu se reacomoda, y mira a los padres nervioso, su sonrisa parece estar desapareciendo.

—Creo que un adulto como tu no deberia estar haciendo el ridículo en publico. ¡¿Y que si le pasa algo a mi hijo!? ¿¡PUEDES RESPONDER ESO!?- Entre los descontrolados llantos del niño, los gritos histericos de los padres y el mirar a su hermano hacerse ovillo, comienza a desesperarse y corre en dirección a ellos, toma a Jyushimatsu de la mano.

—Los del espectáculo aquí ¡Son ustedes!, ni siquiera era su intención lastimarlo, hizo lo posible por no hacerlo, ¡ustedes no tienen derecho a hablarle así! ¡sea como sea al menos se nota que es más feliz que ustedes!- Con la molestia dibujada en el rostro, comienza a caminar aún tomando la mano de su hermano, pues el parece seguir afectado por lo que le han dicho.

—Nii-San...- Cuando el de amarillo esta por hablar, un grito sonoro les interrumpe.

—¿¡Y USTEDES CREIAN QUE NO IBA A ENCONTRARLOS!?- El hombre los mira con desprecio, aun con la botella aplastada en su mano.

El matsuno mayor reacciona y aprieta el brazo de Jyushimatsu. El de amarillo aun esta algo perdido por lo cual Karamatsu tiene que guiarlo.

—¡JYUSHIMATSU, CORRE!- Ahora están cansados, y un poco alterados, si no pierden a ese hombre, posiblemente terminen en prisión o algo parecido. Karamatsu esta cansado, mucho mas de lo común, esto lo adjudica a su enfermedad, mira a su hermano, quien es ahora el que mira al frente. Aun sonríe pero se nota nervioso. Tal vez aunque no lo demuestre si llega a afectarle la opinión de la gente.

—¡NII-SAN CUIDADO!- Ante la advertencia de su hermano, fija su vista al frente, demasiado tarde para darse cuenta lo que esta delante, pues choca contra un árbol enorme. Sin darse cuenta se había desviado del camino principal y terminado allí. ¿Qué tan mal debe ser ese día que se suponía debía ser perfecto?

—¡NII-SAN! ¿ESTAS BIEN?- Jyushimatsu se agacha a mirar al casi noqueado Karamatsu.

El aludido levanta el pulgar, aún lastimado del rostro. Nada le podía salir peor.

—Debemos irnos Karamatsu-Niisan.- Pues saben que aún están tras de su rastro.

—Si...- Alcanza a susurrar aún tirado en el suelo.

Debe levantarse, por Jyushimatsu.

—¡Arriba Nii-San!- Siente como es elevado del suelo. Entra en pánico.

—¡Jyu... Jyushimatsu esta bien!-

—¡No! ¡Karamatsu-Niisan y yo jugaremos béisbol! ¡El béisbol cura todos los males!- Con su gran sonrisa y con su hermano en sus hombros comienza a correr. Karamatsu esta mareado y la cabeza le duele un poco.

Aún se siente preocupado por como se sienta su hermano, el parece no estar afectado pero no puede creerle, a pesar de que Jyushimatsu es fuerte; las críticas destruyen y el mas que nadie es la voz de la experiencia, y lo que mas le gustaría evitar es que sus 'burazas' pasasen por ello. Y mucho menos su Little Jyushimatsu. Ese energético y deslumbrante rayo de sol, que le encanta regalar sonrisas a todo el mundo; esta claro que no merece que nadie le lastime.

Jyushimatsu es diferente, pero no diferente de manera mala, no, imposible. Jyushimatsu es diferente de alguna forma que Karamatsu no puede explicar, diferente de una forma que le gusta, que le podía gustar a todos sin problemas.

Ese tipo de pensamientos le golpean hasta tener ganas muy fuertes de abrazar a su hermano y no soltarlo. Demostrarle que los Matsu siempre estaran juntos.

Cierra los ojos un momento, hasta que oye de nuevo ese desquiciado grito.

—¡DEJEN DE INTENTAR HUIR!- ¿Como carajo les alcanza en solo un par de minutos? ¿Qué tan fuerte es su odio para no dejarlos en paz?

—¡Vamos Jyushimatsu!- Se anima el mismo, inspirando a Karamatsu.

—¡Lets go Jyushimatsu! ¡Lets go!- Los dos ríen mientras siguen corriendo. Tal vez no sea béisbol pero vaya que es divertido. Están pasando tiempo juntos así que no importa lo extraño de la situación.

—¡ALTO!- Entre risas y gritos, no miran el carrito de helados que esta enfrente de ellos, el mismo al que han ido a comprar hace unos momentos.

Jamas deben subestimar la mala suerte de los Matsuno.

El carrito se cae junto con los responsables y el vendedor, quien puede que se moleste por toda su mercancía perdida.

El hombre que acelerado iba tras ellos, al no poder frenar también cae.

Karamatsu se levanta aturdido, limpia el helado de fresa esparcido por su cabello, y mira a su alrededor.

Su hermano lame su brazo lleno de nieve de limón, el joven vendedor esta inconsciente y su perseguidor recuperándose del trance.

Un momento. Su perseguidor.

Jala a su hermano de la sudadera, mientras el hombre reacciona, y se levanta junto con ellos para perseguirlos nuevamente.

—Esta sera la ultima parada, burazah. Lo prometo.- Sonríe para su hermano y siguen corriendo. Ambos sostenidos por la mano del otro como si fuesen niños nuevamente.

Jyushimatsu asiente efusivamente acelerando la velocidad.

Karamatsu mira a su alrededor, llegando a la zona ecológica, que esta llena de arboles como si fuese un bosque. Desvían y entran a la zona.

Siguen corriendo hasta estar seguros de que lo han perdido.

Jyushimatsu se recarga en un árbol con cansansio, y Karamatsu se tira de rodillas.

El sudor le cae a mares. Esta agotado y la cabeza le palpita, ¿cuánto exactamente estuvieron corriendo? Si que se siente un poco mal.

Pero no importa.

Un sonido extraño sale de sus labios.

—¿Estas bien, Karamatsu-Niisan?- Pregunta jadeando su hermano.

Ese sonido extraño termino convirtiéndose en una carcajada.

—¿Karamatsu-Niisan?-

—¡Oh my little Jyushimatsu! I'm the best! ¿No fue muy divertido?- Su brazo derecho va hacía su estomago. Su risa no para, se le hace incontrolable, Jyushimatsu le sigue.

—¡Si, si! ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Tanto como un Home Run!- Parecen niños riendo por haber completado su travesura, se sienten así nuevamente.

—Ese hombre estaba loco.-

—¡Su bigote era raro! ¡Y era calvo!-

Sienten que se ahogan, pues aun no se recuperan del cansancio.

—Aún me siento mal por el chico de los helados.-

—¡Su nieve de limón era muy buena!-

—Si no nos detesta entonces te comprare una.-

Se tira al césped, algo adolorido y mira al cielo azul, Jyushimatsu le sigue.

Ambos jadean cansados, están sudando debido al calor del sol.

Una sonrisa cruza por sus labios. Se siente tan vivo. Tan lleno de satisfacción. Por un segundo se le olvida que esta por morir.

—Gracias Jyushimatsu.-

—¿Nii-San ya no esta enfermo?-

—No.- No se siente así ahora. No puede al haber tenido este día.

El sol comienza a ocultarse dejando ver un cielo naranja y una hermosa vista desde donde ellos se encuentran.

Calmados por fin, y aun un poco sudados, se quedan a admirarlo.

—Lamento que no hayamos podido jugar béisbol hoy, Jyushimatsu.- El otro niega con la cabeza.

—Perdí mi bate, Karamatsu-Niisan.- Es la primera vez que lo nota. Quizá por la excitación de la carrera, no se dieron cuenta cuando este desapareció.

—Oh, right.-

—Pero fue divertido. ¡Quiero jugar con Nii-San, de nuevo!-

—La próxima si jugaremos béisbol. El béisbol cura todos los males, dice el sabio Jyushimatsu.- Susurra divertido mientras cierra los ojos. Ah, en serio esta agotado. Pero, ya no sentirá nada dentro de poco, ¿verdad?

Al abrirlos de nuevo tiene el rostro de Jyushimatsu enfrente. Le pone nervioso que el le mire así; como si supiera todo lo que pasa por su cabeza. A pesar de mantener su sonrisa, esos ojos penetran hasta el fondo de su alma.

—What's up?- Se levanta del césped y el y su hermano se observan.

Con su pulgar, el de amarillo aprieta su frente, y Karamatsu se queja. Le duele.

—Karamatsu-Niisan. Fue mi culpa.- Dice.

—¿Como dices?-

—Te estrellaste por que tuvimos que desviarnos ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?.- Ah. Ahora lo recuerda.

—El desviarnos era necesario.-

—No si yo no hubiese lastimado a ese niño.- Aunque no deja de sonreír, baja la mirada un poco, su entusiasmo va desapareciendo.

Y Karamatsu no puede permitir eso.

—Fue un accidente, brother. A todos los humanos llega a sucederles alguna vez. Para nuestra mala suerte hoy era nuestro día.- Río leve.- Y eso no quiere decir que seas mala persona. Sólo quiere decir que eres un humano y que tienes derecho a cometer errores. Puede que algunas personas te vean mal, o con envidia por que eres feliz, pero no debes caer por ellos, porque eres diferente Jyushimatsu, diferente de todos y cada uno de ellos.- Cierra los ojos y vuelve a recostarse.- Diferente de una forma que me gusta.- Termina, convencido de que su hermano es unico.

—Karamatsu-Niisan es doloroso.- Claro, que tal vez su hermano no valore el significado de esas palabras ahora.

Carcajea con cansancio.

—I know.-

Y así, la fracasada salida de los hermano da su cierre, aunque, después de todo, no estuvo tan mal.

—Jyushimatsu... Vámonos a casa. ¡Con una victoria mas, apreciada por el sunshine!- En realidad lo esta exagerando. Solo tiene ganas de orinar.

—¡Si, si, si!- Se levantan con dificultad, con el destino dirigido hacia su hogar.

Karamatsu esta seguro que su relación con sus demás hermanos puede ir a mejor antes de dejar este mundo.

Y va a demostrarlo.

 _Día 1. Finalizado._

 _"El béisbol cura todos los males, dice el sabio Jyushimatsu"_

 _-En la madrugada del mismo día.-_

"Cuando los Matsus cuidan de su hermano enfermo"

Si bien, ninguno se espera que Jyushimatsu llegue corriendo a despertarlos de su apacible sueño, mucho menos esperan que al abrir los ojos se encuentren a un Karamatsu con las mejillas calientes y con altas probabilidades de comenzar a convulsionar por ello, a eso se debe que prefieran ignorar la petición repetitiva de parte del quinto a levantarse.

—¡Vamos, vamos, no quiero que Karamatsu-Niisan muera!-

—Jyushimatsu, dejalos. I'm Fine.- Karamatsu intenta calmar a su hermano y dejarlo dormido para que el pueda ir a casa de Chibita nuevamente y bajar su fiebre lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo sus intentos parecen inútiles.

—¡No, no! ¡Los 5 cuidaremos de Karamatsu-Niisan!- El de azul no niega que debido a el tiempo transcurrido ha comenzado a marearse, su cabeza palpita y duele, sus pies le comienzan a fallar lo que le obliga a sentarse; siente que volvera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, debe irse ya.

—¡Levantanse, vamos!- Jyushimatsu pisa al tercer hermano en el estomago, lo cual preocupa a Karamatsu y hace a Choromatsu toser y sentarse enseguida.

—¡CON UN DEMONIO ESTA BIEN!- Frustrado y aun adolorido se levanta de su cómodo espacio para acercarse a Karamatsu con una visible mirada furiosa, poniendo alerta al segundo.

—E-Estoy bien. Jyushimatsu solo esta exageran...-

—Callate si no quieres que te asesine ahora mismo.- Por su bien Karamatsu supone que lo mejor es quedarse en silencio.

Choromatsu le jala del cabello sin llegar a lastimarlo, y junta sus frentes, el segundo mayor se queda quieto, aun dudando si hablar o no. Su hermano lo empuja y le mira con rostro de preocupación, eso es suficiente para darse cuenta que su mentira de "Estoy bien" empieza a derrumbarse.

—Osomatsu, levantate y trae el termómetro.-

—Aaah... Pero mamá~- Al burlarse de el de verde en una situación que el ya considera de "gravedad" no hace mas que enfurecerlo.

—¡Jyushimatsu, hazle una llave!-

—Esta bien. Bajare por tu estúpido termómetro.- El mayor reacciona de inmediato y se levanta a traer dichoso objeto.

—¡Y también trae un tazón de agua!- Se escucha a Osomatsu resongar desde lejos pero poco le importa al tercero.

—Choromatsu yo...-

—Aún no se cuánta fiebre tienes, pero no quiero oírte hablar.- De nuevo es interrumpido por el mas responsable de los Matsuno, quien le suelta y se dirige a el futon compartido.

—¿Y ustedes que creen que hacen? Levantense.- Inmediatamente es ignorado cuando los dos menores restantes se cubren con la frazada.- ¡JYUSHIMATSU!-

—¡Ah! ¡No es justo que arruinen mi sueño de belleza!- Todomatsu se levanta indignado cruzándose de brazos.

—Todo es culpa de Kusomatsu.- Ichimatsu le sigue a su hermano en la rabieta y se cruza de brazos con un aura oscura rodeándole.

—¡Es su hermano también! ¡Este estúpido enfermo es responsabilidad de todos!- No. Karamatsu no quiere ser responsabilidad de nadie. El es el hermano mayor después de todo y le parece muy desagradable ser una carga para sus "hermanitos" que se supone el debe dejar descansar.

—¡Karamatsu-Niisan sanara si lo cuidamos! ¡Haremos que se sienta mejor!- Jyushimatsu no parece cansado, el se siente animado con toda la determinación de ayudar a su tan apreciado hermano mayor.

—Que se muera.- Ichimatsu lo dice con sueño, fastidiado de tener que levantarse en plena madrugada a tener que cuidar de alguien, y mucho mas si es el doloroso de su hermano mayor.

—¡Mamámatsu aquí esta lo que pediste!- Osomatsu le entrega él termómetro y deja el agua fría en el suelo.

Choromatsu lo toma y se dirige a Karamatsu.

—Abre la boca.- Con lo mandón que esta siendo, el segundo obedece y la abre, siendo esta levemente invadida por el termómetro.

Minutos de silencio que parecen eternos, hasta que Choromatsu saca el termómetro de la boca de Karamatsu.

El siguiente sonido provino de una fuerte bofetada de Choromatsu a su hermano mayor. Ante el inesperado golpe Karamatsu resbala por completo al suelo, y todos los Matsuno despiertan por completo asustados.

—¿¡C-cuarenta y uno!?- La cara alterada de Choromatsu asusta al segundo hermano mayor. Chibita suele regañarlo por tener altas temperaturas pero jamas le ha golpeado. Realmente le duele.

—¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA PAJAMATSU!?- Osomatsu reacciona y le grita a su hermano, quien no cambia su expresión.

—¡T-TIENES SUERTE DE NO HABER MUERTO TODAVÍA!-

—¿P-Por qué?-

—¿¡CUÁNTOS DÍAS LLEVAS TENIENDO FIEBRE!?- Realmente no tiene que decírselo, no es necesario ¿o si?

—Es la primera vez.- Sus labios tartamudean al decirlo, pero no va a decir la verdad. Definitivamente no.

Choromatsu gruñe fastidiado.

—No tenemos nada de medicamento estúpido. Tendremos que cuidarte hasta que baje tu fiebre.-

—Qué se muera.- Repite Ichimatsu mientras intenta meterse de nuevo a la cama, sin embargo Osomatsu lo toma del cuello de la pijama y lo lanza lejos de esta.

—Bien. ¡Noche de cuidar a Kusomatsu!- Osomatsu levanta el brazo con fingido entusiasmo.- TODOS.- Sentencia la condena de los dos ninis sin ganas de cooperar con sus palabras.

Choromatsu lo mira con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.- Osomatsu sonríe de igual forma y con un guiño de ojo responde a su hermano.

—Burazas... No es necesario, en serio yo...- Antes de terminar de hablar Karamatsu es interrumpido.

—Callate.- Hablan sus cuatro hermanos mientras Jyushimatsu da saltos alrededor de ellos.

El tercero suspira y se levanta. Esta sera una noche larga. Muy, muy larga.

—Quitate esa ropa.- Es la primera orden.

—¿Eh?- Aun sorprendido Karamatsu mira a su hermano dirigiéndole.

—¿La fiebre te deja sordo acaso? Quitate la ropa y ponte algo mas corto, ya sabes, esa ropa fea y dolorosa que te pones siempre.-

—Pe... Pero... Tengo cold, buraza.- En verdad esta tiritando y de vez en vez se estremece cuando escalofríos recorren su espalda.

—Karamatsu, en serio eres irritante.- Choromatsu rodó los ojos mirando a el mayor.- Pero esto es por tu bien ¿si? Te pondrás mejor.- Sus hermanos se están preocupando por ayudarle, seria realmente egoísta si el se pone terco y evasivo ante su cuidado.

—I'ts okay.- Se levanta dirigiéndose a su guardarropa, dispuesto a elegir algo "cómodo y liviano", escuchando como sus ninis hermanos discuten entre ellos.

—¿Y si le damos una cerveza fría y ya?- Osomatsu siempre tan maduro.

—¿Estas consiente de que eso va a matarlo, no?- La ironía en la voz de Choromatsu es algo normal.

—Nop. Nunca he cuidado a una persona enferma, de eso se encarga mamá.-

—¿¡Y si le decimos a mamá que venga a cuidar a Karamatsu-Niisan? No creo que le moleste levantarse a cuidar a uno de sus 5 parásitos.- La voz emocionada y adormilada de Todomatsu sobresale del resto. Tan cruel como siempre.

—¿Eh? ¿5? ¡Totty cuenta mal! ¡Somos 6 Totty! ¡Sextillizos! ¡Hasta somos iguales!- ¿Como es que Jyushimatsu preserva esa energía?

—Lo se Jyushimatsu-Niisan. Pero yo no soy un parásito.- El es el diablo en persona.

—No. Aun peor. Una cosa que ni siquiera debería existir.- Y allí esta Ichimatsu con su filosa lengua.

—Pues al menos yo tengo amigos...- La falta de descanso puede realmente encender la llama de la discordia en sus hermanos.

—Dejen de pelear entre ustedes, no me interesa oírlos.- Esto solo esta haciendo que la cabeza le duela mas.

Escoge una camisa negra de tirantes y pantalones cortos. Hace demasiado frío, maldita sea.

Se dirige a sus hermanos. Todos haciendo una fila y teniendo al frente a Choromatsu.

—Burazas...- Karamatsu hace su ultimo intento por llevar a sus hermanos a la cama.

—Recuestate Karamatsu, y no quiero oírte decir una palabra mas.- Al fracasar, obedece y temblando entra a la cama, envolviéndose entre las cobijas, Choromatsu da la vuelta y se dirige hacia el.

—No te cubras, subira tu fiebre.- Choromatsu quita la frazada del cuerpo de Karamatsu, y la coloca únicamente en sus pies.

Karamatsu empieza a temblar, pero asiente con la cabeza,dispuesto a obedecer a su hermano.

—Pero Choromatsu-Niisan, el esta temblando.- Totty mira preocupado a su hermano mayor.

—Debemos hacer que la fiebre le baje. Cubrirlo no ayudara mucho.- No preguntan mas. Choromatsu sabe lo que hace.

Este retoma y se acerca al tazón de agua, mete su dedo índice despacio, subiendo la mirada a Osomatsu con desaprobación.

—Esta helada.- Habla con fastidio, por la idiotez de su hermano.

—Si. ¿Y qué? ¿Necesitamos que este todo frío, no?- Karamatsu casi se da un gran golpe en la frente ¿y Osomatsu es el mayor? Hasta el sabe como tratarse la fiebre, por eso siempre lo hace solo y en casa ajena a la suya.

—Osomatsu-Niisan, el agua helada podría empeorarlo.-El tercero levanta el tazón, y lo devuelve a Osomatsu con cuidado.-Ve y traela tibia.- Osomatsu le mira con fastidio por darle una orden y luego corregirle.

—Fue tu culpa por no darme bien tus estúpidas indicaciones.- Se da la vuelta tirando un poco de agua y caminando con molestía.

—Ah y también trae un paño.-

—Si, si Mamámatsu, entiendo.- Poco o nada le importan sus palabras pues da la vuelta a mirar a sus hermanos.

—Totty...

—¿Si?- Parece tan dispuesto a cooperar, lástima que sus hermanos lo conocen y saben que todo es teatro suyo.

—Trae un ventilador, por favor.- Es la primera vez que ven a Choromatsu tan serio, o al menos Karamatsu.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero se esta muriendo de frío! ¿Quieres matarlo?- Totty reacciona a la inestabilidad del cuerpo de su hermano.

—La habitación esta caliente ¿No es así? Puede que Karamatsu tenga escalofríos pero necesitamos que se encuentre en un ambiente con temperatura re...-

—No pienso seguir oyendo tu aburrido discurso, tu sabes lo que haces.- Y Totty salió en busca de lo ordenado.

—¿¡Y yo!? ¿¡Y yo!?- El quinto se señala así mismo ansioso de ayudar.

—Mmm... Jyushimatsu, ¿puedes ir a preparar un té?- Se nota de inmediato el cambio de tono en Choromatsu; es que nadie puede ser grosero con Jyushimatsu.

—¡Si!- Jyushimatsu sale corriendo a la cocina sin dejar terminar a Choromatsu de darle indicaciones. Este suspira sin decir nada mas al respecto.

—Y tu...- Señala a Ichimatsu que esta mirando hacia el suelo con sueño.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Responde sin expresión.

—Cuidalo.- Es la única orden, Ichimatsu lo mira con una expresión que trata de decir "¿En serio?"

—Estas bromeando Pajamatsu.- Le habla en tono seco y despreocupado. Ah Karamatsu esto le dolió un poco. ¿Tan desagradable es para su hermano?

—No, no lo hago. Sientate a su lado y cuidalo.- Choromatsu sale de la habitación dejando a los dos solos.

—Tsk.- Ichimatsu gruñe y se sienta al parecer molesto al lado de Karamatsu.

—I... Ichimatsu.- Debido al frío que siente tartamudea un poco. Su hermano lo ignora pero el decide continuar hablando.- Si te fastidia puedes dormir... Yo estoy bien, no es algo que no pueda controlarse.-

La mirada penetrante que le da Ichimatsu lo estremece.

—Con la temperatura que tienes necesitas de un medico, Kusomatsu.- Cortante susurra desviando la mirada del rostro del segundo.

Karamatsu se estremece, el sabe lo peligroso que es su estado, pero no quiere pensarlo de ese modo, preocuparse de mas le lleva a un unico resultado: "morirás", y vaya que evade ese tema cuanto puede desde hace unas horas que la noticia salio a flote.

—No importa... Moriré de todas formas ¿no?- Se escapa por accidente de su boca. Ichimatsu lo mira confuso mientras el quiere darse un golpe por idiota.

—¿Qué?- Con interés Ichimatsu lo mira, Karamatsu desvía la mirada.

—Todos morimos un día ¿no es así, buraza?- Trata de sonar igual de relajado que siempre, pero por dentro siente el miedo recorrer su sangre.

—Agh. Igual de asqueroso y doloroso que siempre.- Karamatsu ríe nervioso asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Tienes frio?- Ichimatsu lo dice de la nada, llamando la atención del contrario.

—Puedo acostumbrarme.- Sonríe a Ichimatsu poniendo nervioso a este.

—Lo lamento. Yo no se tratar una fiebre.-

—El que no te hayas hechado a dormir aun y te quedes despierto conmigo es suficiente, Ichimatsu.- El cuarto vuelve a mirarle, tratando de formular una respuesta coherente.

—No seas idiota, no es nada de eso. Tienes la fiebre alta y duermo al lado tuyo, si te dejo así podrías contagiarme lo que sea que tengas.- Karamatsu casi ríe ante la pobre excusa de Ichimatsu, eran hermanos, el debe quererle aunque sea un poco.-Karamatsu...- Chocan sus miradas, con Ichimatsu apuntó de decir algo.

—¡Llegó el agua tibia!- La voz de Osomatsu irrumpe en el silencioso lugar, con sus demás hermanos detrás suyo.

—Ponla en el suelo, Osomatsu.- Choromatsu entra a la habitación con un vaso de agua y un frasco en sus manos. De nuevo se coloca de rodillas de lado de Karamatsu abriendo el frasco desconocido.

—No tenemos el medicamento adecuado, pero un antibiótico hará que la fiebre baje un poco.- Choromatsu saca una pastilla redonda del frasco y se la da en la mano a el segundo.

Siguiendo la indicación, Karamatsu se inclina un poco y tomando el vaso de agua de las manos de Choromatsu traga la pastilla.

—¡Aquí esta el ventilador Niisan!- La voz poco entusiasta de Totty se presenta al lugar con el ventilador en las manos.

—Conectalo un poco lejos de aquí... Karamatsu esta débil, así que la idea es ventilar la habitación no que el aire frío le golpee dire...-

—Si, si, entiendo. No quiero oír tu explicación Nerd.- Al conectar el electrodoméstico Totty se aleja y se sienta en su lado del futon.

—¡Choromatsu-Niisan, traigo el té como lo pediste!- Aunque con lentitud para no derramar el te, Jyushimatsu entra con entusiasmo.

—Dejalo a mi lado, Jyushimatsu, por favor.- Inmediatamente se nota el cambio de tono de voz en el mayor; era obvio. Nadie puede ser grosero con Jyushimatsu ni intentando.

—¡Si, si!- El té es dejado al lado de Choromatsu mientras este remoja el paño anteriormente solicitado en el agua tibia.

Todos los ninis lo observan esperando la siguiente indicación.

Choromatsu exprime el paño hasta dejarlo húmedo y lo coloca en la frente de Karamatsu.

—Dejalo allí, no lo muevas.- Lo dice dirigido a Karamatsu, quien asiente con la cabeza.-Bien, haremos lo siguiente.- Choromatsu se levanta a mirar a sus hermanos.-Tenemos que estar despiertos hasta que la fiebre de Karamatsu baje, mínimo a 36°-

Se escuchan los quejidos, Choromatsu rueda los ojos restándole importancia.-

Ichimatsu.- El menor reacciona asustado, pues ya esta cabeceando.- Como tu duermes al lado de Karamatsu tendrás que remojar el paño cuando este se enfríe y colocarselo de nuevo.- Ichimatsu esta por reclamar pero el tercero no lo deja.- No voy a oír excusas ni reclamos. Es tu trabajo.-

—Muerete, Pajamatsu.- Termina por decir mientras se acomoda a su lado de la cama.

—Totty.- Continua sin tomarle importancia al insulto anterior.- Debes vigilar que Ichimatsu no se duerma y evitar que Karamatsu suba las frazadas.- Totty mira a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción Choromatsu-Niisan.-

—Osomatsu y yo estaremos regulando la temperatura de la habitación y yendo a rellenar el agua por si esta se acaba.-

—¡Si mamámatsu!- Responde Osomatsu con su típico gesto de rascar su nariz.

—Y Jyushimatsu...- Mira a Jyushimatsu que se acerca a el sin quejas.

—¿Qué hago yo Niisan?- Cuestiona moviendo sus brazos.

—Asegurate de que Karamatsu tome su té y conversa con el hasta que se duerma.- Choromatsu le sonríe, mientras los demás lo maldicen por darle una tarea tan sencilla al quinto.

—¡Si! ¡Como una pijamada ¿verdad Karamatsu-Niisan?!- Karamatsu asiente lentamente con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente.

—Y tu...- El tercero lo señala y el solo lo mira esperando su respuesta.

—¿Si, buraza?-

—Intenta dormir, el descanso te hará bien.- Karamatsu asiente despreocupado cerrando los ojos.

—Thanks, burazas.- Agradece la atención recibida y se dispone a intentar dormir.

No sin antes beber el té que ha preparado su hermano menor (que esta muy dulce, por cierto), y recostarse.

—Mañana iremos a jugar béisbol, ¿cierto, cierto?-

—Tu hermano mayor, nunca rompe sus promesas.- Jyushimatsu ríe cuando Karamatsu a temblores se coloca en una especie de "pose cool".

Escucha un poco mas de las palabras de Jyushimatsu, hasta que el sueño comienza a vencerle y comienzan a transformarse en balbuceos sin sentido.

Lo ultimo que ve y escucha antes de dormir es a Ichimatsu remover el paño de su frente y comenzar a remojarlo nuevamente.

Las voces de Choromatsu y Osomatsu escuchándose juntas en una conversación, quizá para evadir el sueño. El sonido del teclado de Totty que se oye fluido y rápido, ¿qué esta escribiendo a esta hora?

La risa de Jyushimatsu lo calma y finalmente cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

Es la primera noche de muchas atrás en la que teniendo fiebre duerme apacible y sin miedo.

Se siente amado. No tiene miedo de quedarse dormido para siempre.

El sabe que debe despertar para agradecer a sus hermanos.

 **y aquí acabamos...**

 **ah! Amo cuando Choromatsu toma el papel de la Mami responsable.**

 **En fin... este capitulo ¡tuvo de todo! Un Karajyushi que salio sin querer (solo sigan pensando que es amor fraternal) y también en el extra no pude evitar darme mi agazaje Karaichi y Osochoro (im sorry. juro que salen solos :'v)**

 **Esperó no les haya parecido muy simple este capítulo uwu**

 **Ultima aclaración... La primera semana (osea estos primeros 7 días) me voy a concentrar en fotalecer las relaciones de los burazas, por lo cual el angst empezara a partir del día 8 aproximadamente. Sean pacientes uwu**

 **¡El día dos sera protagonizado por el *Suirikimatsu* (la relación de Choro y Kara)!**

 **Ya tiene titulo y todo. Sean un poquito pacientes que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar. :'v**

 **Mil besos. ¡Hasta luego!**

 _"_ _Día 2; Choromatsu. ¿Tu que crees?"_


End file.
